Neji vs the Kitten!
by Kannika
Summary: Nejiten oneshot with lots of crack, OoC, randomness, and kitty cat love!


**A/N- Yet another oneshot, full of randomness and crack and love and Nejitenness! (Best combination in the world!) I think this is by far the most cracktastic one yet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Do I own Naruto? Let me answer that by asking you this- Has Neji confessed his undying love to Tenten in the anime yet? (If anyone says yes I swear I'll have a heart attack and die...)**

"Meow."

Stare.

"Meow."

"Meow!"

"Meow."

"Meow! Oh so cute!" Hug.

Twitch.

"Tenten, stop it. You're scaring me."

"Oh, lighten up, Neji. You know you think he's adorable, too!" Tenten held up the ball of fluff to Neji, and he flinched.

"That..._thing_ is not so-called 'adorable', Tenten."

"You're right, Neji. You're absolutely right." Tenten faced the kitten once again, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed in deep thought.

Neji raised an eyebrow. _She's giving up too easily..._

Sure enough, Tenten's eyes lit back up and she squeezed it to her chest in pure joy. "She's not adorable. She's _precious!_" she squealed, and Neji twitched.

Life is precious.

Flight is precious.

Tenten is precious.

Quiet is precious (especially with Lee and Gai for teammates).

Never has a kitten been included on his list of things precious to him.

...Wait. Hold up.

Let's check Neji's 'precious list'.

Life, flight, blah blah blah...

**Tenten?!**

...Whoa.

Neji's got a deep, dark secret.

Anyways...

Tenten snuggled the gray kitten, cooing to it all the while, as Neji just stared at it.

It's mocking him, there being loved by HIS Tenten.

"You're such an adorable, precious little bundle of joy!" she squealed, kissing its nose, and it purred louder in happiness.

Neji twitched again. "Tenten, seriously, knock it off. You're worrying me." He growled, glaring daggers at the kitten.

He could've sworn he just saw it _smirk._

Tenten blinked at him. "What is your problem today, Neji?! It's a freaking kitten!"

"Exactly! You're kissing a _kitten_! It's an animal, for crying out loud!" he burst out, and the kitten hissed at him menacingly.

Or at least as menacingly as a ball of fluff with eyes can.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "See?" he hissed back.

Tenten stared at him, then realization spread across her face, and she grinned, setting the cat down in its basket. Standing back up, she turned to Neji.

"Are you... _jealous?_"

"No. But you're supposed to be getting ready to spar with me, and instead you're playing with the kitten." Neji lied.

Truth was, he couldn't stand seeing Tenten kissing anything.

Boy, protective much.

"Alright, alright. Coming." she grinned and plopped down on the floor in the butterfly position across from him, and he closed his eyes to meditate while he was waiting.

After a few more moments of silence, he heard Tenten moving, probably switching stretches.

Then something small and warm fell into his lap, and Neji involuntarily twitched, almost sure that Tenten had given him the cursed kitten.

He opened his eyes and looked down...

And saw Tenten looking back up at him.

Neji jumped and blinked, and Tenten smiled and purred.

Oh no. Not good.

"Uh...Tenten...what are you doing?" he shifted uncomfortably.

She giggled. "Meow!" she chirped, rolling over and hoisting herself up onto her hands until she was even with Neji's face.

"U-uh..." Neji felt the blood rushing to his face as Tenten nuzzled his cheek with hers, then went under his chin with the back of her neck.

"Tenten, stop it!" He demanded, leaning back to try to avoid her close contact, instead falling ungracefully on his back with Tenten on top of him.

"T-Tenten! What are you doing?" Neji stuttered, Tenten purring louder.

"Proving to you that cats can be cute." She giggled, leaning down until their faces almost touched.

Unexpectedly, Neji smirked, and Tenten looked surprised. "Neji? What-" she didn't get to finish her question before Neji closed the gap between their lips.

When they broke apart, his face was really red, but he was still smirking.

"Point proven."

Tenten blinked, then giggled. "That worked out even better than I thought!" she happily told him, finally allowing him to get up.

They sat in awkward silence processing what had just happened until something small and furry butted against his arm. Neji looked down to see that the little gray kitten had wandered out of his basket and wanted attention from Neji now. After a few moments of hesitation, Neji cautiously stroked its head, and it purred.

"So, are you okay with cats now?" Tenten grinned playfully, and Neji continued staring at the cat.

"I guess so, as long as it knows that you're mine." Neji gave the cat a warning look, and it stared back.

"Wow. I guess I've been claimed, huh?" Tenten blinked seeing Neji having a staredown with a kitten.

"Yes." Neji and Tenten both got up, and Neji backed her into a nearby tree.

"Uh, I thought you agreed with him that I was yours." Tenten nervously looked up at Neji.

Neji stared at her and smirked. "I've been kissed as many times as a _cat, _Tenten. That hurts my pride."

"Well, I can change that." Tenten grinned.

"I hoped you could."

**Wow. -blinks at writing- the most cracktastic thing I've ever written. I'm so proud of myself! Please review!**


End file.
